Karate Games: Finding Our Star-Crossed Lovers
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: "No, not YOU. THEM," Barry said and pointed at Jack and me. Jack and I shared a confused look as Barry Loss pushed Milton and Eddie out of the way. "Star-crossed lovers." This is my version of The Karate Games. No spoilers. Kick. Soon-to-be a multi-chapter story.


**Karate Games: Finding Our Star-Crossed Lovers**

**(DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kickin' It or anything that has an acknowledged owner.**)**

::KIM::

It was more or less a normal day at the dojo. The boys were all scattered around the dojo doing their own things, and Rudy was in his office.

A normal day—puh-lease, there was no such thing as normal when it came to my life.

Rudy came into our office and paired us up for sparring.

I was paired up with Jerry. Boy, he was getting better and better every day, which made me happy. However, in the end, I still won the match.

I didn't notice the man that came in until later. He watched us practice with fascination. He was a man in his forties with graying hair, but still handsome for his age—kind of like Brad Pitt.

After a while of us practicing, Rudy stopped us.

"Guys," Rudy said. "This" he gestured at the man, "is a movie director. His name is, um-"

"Barry Loss," the older man finished.

"Barry Loss," Rudy said. "His name is Barry Loss."

While Barry and Rudy talked the guys and I got together and began talking amongst ourselves.

After a while, Barry said, "You" and pointed at Eddie and Milton, who were in front of Jack and I.

"Us?" Milton asked, surprised, but with a smile on his face.

"No, not _you_. _Them_," Barry said and pointed at Jack and me.

Jack and I shared a confused look as Barry Loss pushed Milton and Eddie out of the way.

"Star-crossed lovers," Barry said and made a square with his fingers. He stepped back and took a "picture" of us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Jack looked as uncomfortable as I felt—excluding the blush that was rising up on my cheeks.

"You mean…" Rudy let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yes," Barry said.

"Yes!" Rudy yelled. "My top students are going to be in a movie!"

Jack and I shared yet another look, and we quickly joined in with the chatter of our friends. Barry tried to calm down the guys, but they just kept on asking questions.

"Shut your traps!" I shouted.

Everyone closed their mouths.

"Mr. Loss," I said, "what do you mean 'star-crossed lovers'? I know Rudy said you were a movie director, but what does any of this have to do with our dojo?"

Barry Loss stared at us in silence as if he were weighting his words.

"Have you ever heard of the book 'The Karate Games'?"

Various murmurs went throughout the crowd.

"It's one of my favorite books!" I exclaimed. "I remember 'cuz my mom got mad at me since I stayed up reading it the whole night."

"Good," Barry said. "You all know what I'm talking about. Over the past few months I have been searching for people good enough to act like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I think I've found my match. You two," he pointed at Jack and I, "what are your names?"

I was shocked by this information, but still managed to get out, "I'm Kim."

"Jack," Jack said beside me.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Jack and Kim. How would you like to audition for the roles of Peeta and Katniss? You two fit the criteria I am looking for. You do karate, you're both good-looking and you look like you could act in love. It all works out._ Please_ tell me you'll audition."

A second after that, Bobbi Wasabi walked in to the dojo. For once his entrance wasn't all that impressive, aside for a couple ninjas, but we were all used to that by now.

"Bobbi!" Barry said.

"Barry! Sorry I'm late," Bobbi said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes!" Barry said and motioned to Jack and me. "I was just talking them into auditioning. They'd both be perfect for the leads, don't you think?"

"Yes, a fine choice," Bobbi said. "The" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "scary" he started talking normally "little girl and him." Bobbi pointed at Jack, then put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "He's the grandson of the man who trained me for all my movies."

"Oh, that's great," Barry said. "So, do you think you'll be able to make it to the audition?"

After a moment Jack said, "Sure. I think that'd be fun. I think it's awesome you want us to audition and we couldn't possibly miss an opportunity like this."

After that all eyes were on me.

"What do you say, Kim?" Jack asked. "Are you in?"

"Uh…" I said, hesitantly.

"Come on, Kim," Jack pleaded. "It won't be the same without you."

"Um," I said.

Just one look at his face changed my answer.

"Okay," I decided. "I'm doing it."

The guys cheered and I wondered what I'd gotten myself into.

Stupid feelings for Jack clouding my judgment.

**Don't (don't) you (you)/Get all tough with me/I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)/Come kick it with me.**

**~Kickin' It Theme Song**

_**Hey! Lately I haven't had much time to write anything, but I wanted to write my prediction of how the first three or four minutes of the Karate Games episode was going to start, so here it was. Leave me some reviews please.**_

_**~emeralgreenlove.**_


End file.
